This invention relates to a wiring arrangement for an outboard motor, and more particularly to an improved wiring arrangement that includes a wire harness body positioned in proximity to an upper portion of the engine and having branch wires which extend outwardly for connection with various electronic components of the engine.
It has been the practice with outboard motors to provide a wiring arrangement wherein the main wire harness runs along the interior of the bottom portion of the cowling which surrounds the engine of the outboard motor. Along that length of the wire harness, various wires branch off for connection to individual electrical components associated with the engine.
Although this type of wiring arrangement is generally satisfactory, it has certain disadvantages associated with it. For example, because the main wire harness extends in part along the cowling portion, there is a distinct possibility that it may become immersed in water particularly in adverse weather conditions. This may result in corrosion of the wire harness and possible electrical failure of the system. Being positioned below the engine, the main wire harness is also more likely to come into contact with water which has been sprayed upwardly and has entered the interior of the cowling during operation even under normal conditions. This may also cause problems.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved wiring arrangement for an outboard motor that includes a wire harness positioned so as to greatly reduce the possibility that it will come into contact with water.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified wiring arrangement for an outboard motor which includes a wire harness assembly that is easily accessible for maintenance purposes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved wiring arrangement for an outboard motor that includes a wire harness having a main body and a plurality of branch wires extending from the main body to individual electrical components, wherein the branch wires are protected and held in place away from the moving parts of the engine.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved wiring arrangement for an outboard motor including a wire harness having branch wires extending from a main body of the wire harness and having standardized connections which can be employed on a variety of different outboard motors.